A New Friend
by Jin Asuka
Summary: One day in feudal Japan, a strange person shows up who looks exactly like Seshoumaru. Is he nice? Or does he hate every single thing? R & R please!


Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. as much as I would like it, I don't. I still like to create stories about him and add in my own character.

_" Badump Badump"_ Kagome's heart went, going faster as a shard of the Sacred Jewel approached them. As soon as a man with pure white hair appeared, Inuyasha instantly thought it was Seshoumaru. Inuyasha jumped into the air, pulling out the Tesusaiga.

"Windscar!" Inuyasha yelled, swinging his sword. The windscar went towards the man, and the man pulled out one of his two greatswords, and created a barrier around himself. The windscar broke apart as it hit him, cutting several trees into pieces.

Inuyasha stood there, stunned. Then he finaly took a look at the man, seeing that it wasn't Seshoumaru. One thing was for sure, he wasn't Seshoumaru. Kagome closed her eyes, and Inuyasha knew what she was going to say . Kagome glared at him, and said in an angry tone." Sit boy." The necklace around Inuyasha's neck glowed briefly, and it pulled him down to the ground. The Stranger laughed, and then asked Kagome.

" What was that about?" Kagome scratched the back of her head, sighing." I sensed the Jewel Shard, and he thought you were his older brother Seshoumaru. By the way, what's your name?" He looked at her, then at Inuyasha as he slowly got up. " My name's Jin. Jin Asuka. I'm a Half-Breed. Well, between a Dog Demon and an Elf." Jin replied, looking at Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Miroku smiled, and asked." We're lost right now. Do you know your way around here Jin?"

Jin nodded, and smiled." Yeah. I'm here quite often, helping the humans with hunting. I also make weapons for them in case they need them." Sango looked at him strangely, and then smiled at him." Thank you. Could you lead us there?" She asked, knocking Miroku's hand away so he wouldn't grab her butt at the time. Jin nodded, and went towards the bushes he came from.

" Follow me." Jin said, gesturing for them to follow. Kagome could still sense the Jewel Shard, and she looked at Jin's pack. It was in it, so Kagome asked him while they were walking." Why do you have a Jewel Shard?" Jin didn't look back, and said." The last demon that attacked a village I was in had it, and before it died, it said something about it being Naraku's incarnation. Who ever the hell that is." All of them stopped, and Shippo trembled." D..Did you just say Naraku's incarnation?" Jin nodded, and replied." Yeah. Then some weirdo came, and said that he was Naraku, and told me that he would send more of those things after me. Wait.. or a village I'm helping. We have to hurry. The village might be being attacked." Everyone started to run, Kirara growing in size. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all jumped on her, as Inuyasha kept running with Jin.

Jin looked up at the sky, and saw smoke rise into the air, and started to hear something none of them could. He could hear screaming. Jin's elven ears twitched, and he started to run faster. Everyone followed him, and when they got out, Jin saw to his horror that demons were attacking the village. He was filled with anger, and ran even faster. Jin got to the village, just in time to see a women running from a demon. She was about Jin's age, and very beautifull. Miroku smiled, having a perverted thought again. Sango slapped him across the face, and yelled." Now's not the time!" Jin grabbed the demon, and the women hid behind Jin. " Stay behind me Akira." Jin commanded. Akira nodded.

Jin pulled out both swords, and chanted." Alpha and Omega... Combine!" Both of his swords glowed brightly, and soon, they joined. A very large sword dropped down, and into his hand. It was about as big as the Tetsusaiga. Maybe even bigger.

The demon turned around and finally lunged at Jin. Jin quickly blocked it's spear-like arm, and cut it off. The demon staggered, and Jin sliced it's head off. Akira watched in amazement, and hugged him." Thank you." She cheerfully said. Miroku saw a large swarm of demons heading down towards them, and held his hand, and pulled open the cloth." Wind-Tunnel!" Miroku yelled, sucking in all those demons. Untill Naraku's poison insects appeared. Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga and used the windscar, getting rid of the rest of the swarm. The demon's were gone, and Jin's sword's didn't seperate. He put it in a single sheath, and it shrunk like the Tesusaiga. " I knew that would happen..." Jin sighed. Akira looked at all the dead bodies, and started to cry." I can't believe this happened..." She mumbled. Jin put his arm around her shoulder, and comforted her. Akira turned around, and jumped into Jin's arms. Jin was filled with anger, and he held her. Kagome went over to them, and bent down.

"Since you have no place to go, how would you like to come with us?" Kagome said, with a smile. Akira nodded, and thanked her and Jin."Only if Jin can come to." Kagome smiled, and said cheerfully." Of course. We could use him to help us." Jin reached into his pouch, and pulled out the Jewel Shard, still holding Akira. Jin let go, and Akira got up. She was normaly a decent ninja, but they had attacked to quickly for her to do anything. Jin handed the Shard to Kagome, and then pulled out a knife attached to a wire. At the end of the long wire, was a small wheel for pulling in the wire. He handed it to Akira, and said." I finished re-pairing it ." Akira smiled, and took the weapon, and attatched the wheel to her Sash, and smiled.' Thank you again." Everyone headed out, towards the next village. When night fell, they stopped at a hill,

over-looking a lake. It didn't lead directly into the lake, like a cliff. There was a small road in front of it. Jin and Akira sat in front of the lake and looked at the reflection of the moon, and the stars against the still water.

Inuyasha hid in a small ditch behind them, and watched.

" I know we just met Jin.. But..." Akira said, trailing off. Jin looked at her with a smile, trying to keep calm." But what Akira?" He asked.

Kagome came down to, and the same with everyone else. They all hid in the ditch, poking their heads out and looked down to see what Jin and Akira were doing. Akira smiled at him, slowly forgetting what happened earlier. " I.. love you." She said, turning her head so she wouldn't have to face Jin. Jin was shocked, and he moved his hand towards her. Both Kagome, and Sango shook their heads.

_" I hope he's not a pervert like that monk." _Sango thought, Miroku reaching for Sango's butt at the same time.

Jin ended up holding Akira's hand, and said." I... love you to." Akira looked at him, and went in for a kiss. Jin was really nervous, but he went through with it, and they both closed their eyes, and kissed each other on the lips. Inuyasha gave away their position, by yelling out." Huh?" Everyone stared at him, including Akira and Jin who moved closer to each other. Kagome sighed, and sait." Sit Inuyasha." Inuyasha came crashing down to the ground, and Akira and Jin blushed. Jin looked at them, and studdered." Y.. You were watching!" Kagome nodded, and sighed." Yeah. We were wondering what you two were doing. We're just getting to bed." Everyone nodded, and went to the top of the hill, Inuyasha getting up and running after them. They sat around the campfire, as Akira and Jin came up ,holding each other's hands. Everyone fell asleep, Jin handing Akira his blanket, and Akira smiled at him as she lay down, and closed her eyes. Jin untied the belt around his robe, to reveal the black armor, which was basically a muscleshirt. Jin put it behind his head, and put his head down on it, quickly falling asleep.

Akira woke up, the morning sun shining brightly in her eyes. She blocked the sunlight when she sat up, and everyone was already awake.

Everyone had a smile on their face, as they all got up and left. The village wasn't to far from there, but when they got there, the villagers swarmed them." Finally! A monk!" One of them yelled. The Elder walked out of the crowd, and told Miroku of their problem with a strange undead creature. Miroku saw the beautifull women of the village, and accepted the Elder's offer of them spending the day in the castle, if they slayed it. Sango shook her head, and grunted." Typical...One look at the beautifull women and he instantly accept any offer." Inuyasha smirked, and said.

"Jealous Sango?" Sango turned around, and gave him an evil stare. Inuyasha hid behind Kagome, and whimpered." Why is she staring at me like that?" Jin and Akira laughed, and went inside the cave the creature was in.

Miroku was already there, and he was using his Wind-Tunnel. It didn't even budge, but it started walking towards Miroku. He closed up the Wind-Tunnel,and pulle out one of his Sacred Sutras. He threw it at the undead creature, not even harming it. Akira walked in front of Miroku, holding her knife." With these , you have to get rid of their head." She said, throwing the knife. Akira held onto the wire tightly, and as soon as it wrapped around the undead man's throat, she tugged. The knife cut through the throat, the head falling off it's neck.

Miroku looked at Akira strangely, and asked her." How did you know that?" Akira looked at him, and replied." Someone died in my village a long time ago, and nobody cared. His spirit grew miserable, and brought it's old body back to life. We tried everything the stop it from killing people, so father decided to cut off it's head. It fell to the ground, finally dead. It very rarely happens though." Everyone was amazed at what Akira knew, but then they walked out of the cave, and back into the village. The Elder looked at Akira's knife, since it was dripping with blood.

" How did you kill it miss?" He asked Akira, amazed." I cut off it's head. That's what you do with an undead human." Akira replied. The Elder showed them to the castle, and saw that they needed help fixing one of the rooms up. They worked on the room untill night, and started on supper. All the guys from the village were swarmed around Akira, eating and talking to her.

Jin sat against the wall, quietly eating his dinner. He was kind of jealous at the moment, and finished eating. Jin looked outside, and saw the full moon. " Damnit... it came to soon.." He sighed. Jin took of his robe again, and un-tied his long, white hair. His hair stayed behind his shoulders,as he stood up and went to his bed for the night.

Jin's elven ears shortened, and soon disappeared. Instead, dog ears like Inuyasha's came out and his hair turned black. After he was down, people were staring at the room because when he transformed, a bright glow went past the doors. Akira stood up, and walked towards the door, the guys following her. She didn't notice them, but was surprised when she saw Jin. One of the guys thought Jin was an evil demon, so he attacked him with his sword. Jin raised his arm, and blocked the sword with the bracer on his left wrist. The sword instantly broke in half, and Jin stared at the guy who attacked him." What the hell was that for." Jin asked , everyone reconizing his voice. Akira knelt next to him, and asked him." What happened to you?" Kagome, and Inuyasha came in, wondering the exact same thing.

" Every full moon, my Dog Demon half takes over. It remains like this untill the new moon.Or, tomorrow night." Jin replied, sighing heavily. Akira put her arm around Jin and smiled." That doesn't change the fact that I love you." Jin looked at her, and could easily tell she wasn't lying because of the look in her eyes.

" Thanks." Jin mumbled. All the guys were shocked, as they thought Akira liked each and every one of them instead of Jin. They walked out of the room, heads hanging low. Meanwhile, Miroku was pretty happy with all the women around him. Sango looked jealous, and she didn't even speak the entire night. After everyone left, Kagome ,Sango, and Akira all went to one room, while Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Jin went into seperate rooms, except for Shippo who stayed with Miroku. Everyone fell asleep quickly, but Jin and Akira. They were thinking about each other at the time. Akira got up, and walked out of her room, heading towards Jin's room. Jin had taken off his robe, and only had his Black, Armored Muscleshirt and black martial arts pants. His hair was tied into a pony tail again, and then Akira knocked.

" Who is it?" Jin asked. Akira replied to his question." It's Akira." Jin told her to come in, so she opened the door. Akira walked in, and sat down beside Jin."I'm sorry about the guys that were swarming aroud me. They thought I liked them." She giggled a bit, and then Jin laughed a bit too. Miroku and Shippo were in the next room, listening to their conversation again. Then they stopped, and went back to bed. Jin layed back down putting his head on his pillow. Akira dropped her pillow right next to Jin, and layed right next to him.The both pulled a blanket over them, and Akira kissed Jin on the cheek, and kept her head above Jin's shoulder, and fell asleep, hugging him.

Morning came, and Jin and Akira hadn't woke up yet. Kagome and Sango looked around for Akira. They couldn't find her, so they went over to the guys. Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo were all leaning against Jin's door. Shippo on Miroku's shoulder of course.

"Akira's gone!"Kagome stated with a worried voice. Miroku put his finger to his lips, making a "Shhh"sound. They all moved away from the door, and Miroku opened it quietly. Kagome and Sango were surprised to see that Jin and Akira had slept with each other that night .

Akira slowly woke up, and saw everyone staring. She instantly started blushing, and covered her head with the blanket. Jin woke up, and saw Akira hiding under the blanket, and then saw everyone staring. Jin glared at them, and they closed the door. Akira and Jin both got out of bed, Jin putting his robe in his bag. They walked out, and they had all set out again. But it wasn't very long, untill the sensed a strong demonic aura.

" Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled, seeing Naraku standing in front of them. A large, strange creature was standing behind him, wrapped in chains.

" Another of your Incarnations?" Inuyasha yelled again. Naraku laughed, and dissapeared. Before he did, Naraku commanded." Kill them Yojimbo." The creature broke it's chains, emitting a strange miasma. Everyone but Jin and Inuyasha were paralyzed, but Inuyasha was weakened." Damn..." Inuyasha cursed, pulling out the Tetsusaiga. Jin pulled Star Blade, and stared at the creature." Why.. aren't you weakened?" Inuyasha asked Jin, coughing. " I'm part elf. Elves are immune to every kind of Miasma." Jin replied. Inuyasha nodded, and Jin took the left side, Inuyasha taking the right. They both hit with their strongest attacks, Yojimbo barely even flinched." Damnit..." Inuyasha grunted, falling to the ground. He was unconcious, but everyone else could see what was going on. Yojimbo went after Akira, horn lowered. Jin quickly ran in front of it, the horn going through his stomach. Akira's eyes widened, as did everyone else's. The miasma stopped affecting Akira, and she yelled." Jin!" Jin layed on the ground, and started to get up. " Get back Akira." Jin yelled at her. Akira was shocked, and moved back. Star Blade was in the ground behind Jin, and it floated in mid-air, speeding towards Jin. It went straight into him, fusing with his body.

The black crescent moon on his forehead glowed, and his strength massively increased. His arms were like they were made of the strongest steel, and his wound was gone. For now.


End file.
